I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid waste disposal and canister flushing, and in particular to the disposal of liquid medical waste from containers which are flushed and cleaned to permit reuse.
II. Description of the Related Art
Various forms of liquid waste are commonly encountered in a variety of different situations. For example, liquid medical wastes are commonly produced in surgery and other medical procedures. Such wastes can include blood and other body fluids of patients, and major surgery can produce a number of containers of such waste from a single patient. Liquid medical waste generates significant disposal problems due to its possible contamination with various infectious diseases, including AIDS, hepatitis, MRSA and tuberculosis. In an effort to combat the risks associated with handling such liquid medical wastes and to protect medical personnel from the spread of infectious diseases, disposal procedures have become increasingly complicated and expensive.
One type of disposal procedure for liquid medical wastes involves emptying the waste canisters from surgery into specially designed plumbing fixtures. However, this procedure can involve risks associated with splash back and aerosolization whereby medical personnel can be exposed to the waste and bacteria present therein.
Another type of procedure involves the centralized collection of the waste with specially designed equipment having a liquid waste reservoir that must periodically be dumped. Such equipment is generally relatively expensive and can add significantly to the cost of equipping a hospital operating room or other treatment facility.
Yet another method of disposing of liquid medical waste involves mixing it with a solidifying agent in the container. The medical waste in the container is then disposed of pursuant to regulations governing the disposal of bio-hazardous waste. The disadvantages with this disposal method include the cost of the canister, which becomes a single-use item, and the extra charges for disposing of bio-hazardous waste, which is sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cred bagxe2x80x9d waste.
Liquid medical waste disposal procedures can come under rules and regulations imposed by various governmental and regulatory agencies, including the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), the Food and Drug Administration (FDA), the Center for Disease Control (CDC) and the Department of Transportation (DOT).
Heretofore there has not been available a liquid medical waste disposal system and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.
A liquid waste disposal and canister flushing system for a canister having a press fit lid features a cabinet having an opening with a hinged lid. A sink is positioned within the cabinet and communicates with a drain. A mounting bracket is affixed to the cabinet and includes a motor, a shaft connected to a canister bracket, and a shaft connected to a lid removal bracket. A canister sealed with a press fit canister lid is positioned in the canister bracket. As the canister is secured to the canister bracket the lid is loosened and positioned on a lid removal bracket. The cabinet is then closed. The canister is automatically rotated by the canister bracket to an inverted position within the chamber so that the contents drain out of the canister. The canister lid is rotated, relative to the canister, by the lid removal bracket to a position displaced from the canister and released so that it falls into a disposal collection tray. A pressurized cleaning solution and water are activated and sprayed within the chamber so that the canister is flushed and its contents drain into the sink and down the drain. Once the canister is sanitized it may be removed from the system and reused.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a liquid waste disposal and canister flushing system; providing such a system which facilitates the relatively inexpensive disposal of medical waste; providing such a system which permits safe reuse of medical waste containers; providing such a system which is relatively easily adapted for use with existing medical waste containers; providing such a system which reduces the splashing of medical waste being disposed; providing such a system which can reduce the hazards associated with handling and disposing of medical waste; providing such a system which facilitates the discharge of medical waste into a sewer system; providing such a system which can reduce the amount of disposable components associated with medical waste disposal; providing such a system which provides effective neutralization of various bacteria and infection sources; providing such a system which is usable by medical personnel with relatively little training; providing such a system with a control system which is at least partially automated; providing such a system which is relatively portable; providing such a system which is relatively compact; providing such a system which can be installed with relatively simple plumbing and electrical connections; providing such a system which is economical to manufacture and use, efficient in operation, capable of a long operating life and generally well adapted for the proposed usage thereof; providing a liquid medical waste disposal and canister flushing method; providing such a method which is relatively efficient; providing such a method which is relatively safe; providing such a method which is relatively economical and providing such a method which is particularly well adapted for the proposed usage thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.